Generally speaking, multiple elements can be printed on the same label. For example, barcode symbologies (e.g., QR code, code 128, or code 39) can be combined with fonts or designs (e.g., black bar, or logo). Most printers allow selecting only unified print quality settings, which pertain to the collection of the elements to be printed in general, and do not take into account print quality requirements preferred for those elements individually. Consequently, the selected settings may not be optimal for every barcode symbology, font, and design on the label. This often leads to print quality variation between the elements displayed on the same label. Moreover, variation in thermal printhead pressure and heater element resistance may further lead to print quality variation throughout different areas of the same printed label.
Several attempts have been made to address this issue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,774,654 by Kielland discloses a thermal printhead with four sets of heating elements arranged in rows, and controlled individually by driving circuits, while strobe signals are provided to each set in a particular pattern. However, the reference does not disclose print quality variation on desired regions within the same label. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,214 by Nureki et al. discloses a thermal printer having a printhead divided into rows of heating blocks, which are driven by individual driver units. However, the reference does not disclose controlling heating arrays individually to optimize print quality of particular regions of a label. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,529 by McGourty et al. discloses a method of printing on a print sheet having a score line across it. However, the reference does not disclose variation in print quality between different print areas. Additionally, the reference does not disclose a thermal printhead having multiple heating elements. U.S. Pat. No. 7,941,750 by Laughlin discloses an inkjet printer capable of adjusting print quality for different regions. However, the reference is not related to a thermal printer, and does not disclose individual control of multiple heating elements on a printhead for controlling print quality at a desired region of a print media. Consequently, none of the references mention printing different information of different print quality on desired regions of interest at a print media with a thermal printer.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of adjusting print quality settings, which can account for individual requirements of each element to be presented on print media.